


Ginny Potter's Problem

by Wildquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Other, frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: Ginny Potter has it all; a buff, handsome husband with a massive cock but she has a problem too. Her amazing husband has immense sexual stamina, while Ginny herself is very sensitive and cums like a firecracker before needing rest. Harry doesn't really complain but Ginny hatches a plan to completely satisfy her amazing husband, even if she needs a bit of help from some other girls.





	1. Hotel Happiness

The warm rays of sunlight felt good on her skin. Currently, Ginny Potter wore sunglasses that covered her bright brown eyes, but most of the rest of her body was completely exposed. The wife of Harry Potter had a trim, athletic body and she liked to show it off, especially while on vacation with her amazing husband Harry Potter. Right now, she was just lounging around on the balcony of their hotel room, enjoying a blissful honeymoon with her new husband and longtime lover Harry Potter. Set on the tenth floor of the amazing hotel that was nestled right next to amazing beach Ginny Potter was wearing a simple white and blue striped bathing suit. Feeling the need to show off more of her body the two pieces of the bathing suit were quite revealing and would offer anyone lucky enough to see Ginny right now a very exciting amount of her lightly tanned flesh. Ginny didn’t mind the looks and she also knew that if anyone ever got too close or lingered too long her husband was one of the best wizards of the world. 

After a few more minutes of nearly nude sunbathing, her magical alarm sounded off nearby. It was loud enough to rouse her if she was asleep but it wasn’t loud enough to alert her neighbors. Slowly, almost lazily the young attractive woman rose up from the lounging chair and put her towel over her shoulders. Looking out she saw plenty of people down below. The main hotel structure was a curved tower with a large frontal courtyard and a massive pool area in the rear. Many of the tourists active right now were moving off to the beach but still many were hanging round the pool. Even after living with her father for years and hearing much about muggles and their ways seeing this was strange. Ginny smiled realizing it seemed like muggles could still continue to surprise her what they decided to build.

 

When she had asked her husband why they had the massive pool when there was a beautiful ocean to visit nearby Harry said he wasn’t sure why the hotel was setup the way it was. After a moment of thinking things over, he had admitted that his uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley would definitely have been the type to avoid the beach and just enjoy the pool; where everything was nice and orderly and they could just sit around all day. Ginny couldn’t wait to go down to the beach again. Not only did she get to run around and play with Harry in skimpy clothes, she also loved the feeling of the waves just crashing over her body as she swam in the ocean. While she looked down, she noticed two figures down by the pool. It was hard to tell for sure but Ginny had a feeling that the pair below were the two girls that she had noticed giving Harry a bit of attention since they had arrived at the hotel. There was something about them, something in the way they looked and how she sensed them with magic made her believe there was more to one of them that met the eye. And their eyes had settled on Harry more than one time during their trip, not that Ginny minded it much. The girls had smiled in her direction as well and she couldn’t help but recall the small fluttering feeling in her pussy when she had pointed out the two girls to Harry and his casual reaction to her actions. At the thought of her husband, Ginny turned and opened the sliding door to return back into the honeymoon suite Harry and her were occupying. 

The beautiful hot redhead noticed that Harry was still set up exactly where she had left him, working hard on some ministry work. It was funny to Ginny that Harry seemed to work so much harder outside of school than he had during their time at Hogwarts. Not that he hadn’t ended up working very hard against Voldemort, but Hermione had told Ginny how Harry and her Ginny’s brother Ron had constantly shirked their duties as far as their studies were concerned. Now it appeared that Harry Potter wanted to ensure that he did a very good job with his post school employment. The Post-Voldemort world was still a dangerous world and it needed people like Harry to keep it secure. Ginny smiled thinking about how to reward her husband.

So without saying a word to him Ginny popped off her top dropped it to the ground and moved in. Ginny kept her bottoms on for the moment as then she knelt in front of Harry underneath the desk. She didn’t like to see him working so hard and she figured he should be given a good reward for such diligent services. Ginny casually settled her body beneath the table with her head leaned forward to get access to her husband’s swim trunks. 

It wasn’t hard to start rubbing his cock with her hands while nuzzling her head against his crotch too. Beneath the material, she felt her husband’s monster cock begin to stir. In no time, at all she started to hear Harry groan above her as his cock started to get nice and hard. The young redhead beauty smiled when she saw the tenting form in the material of his swim trunks. Ginny enjoyed the thought before she moved back for a moment before she worked at shifting Harrys blue and orange swim trunks off of his legs. Once his swim trunks were removed is cock was now completely exposed to Ginny’s hungry bright brown eyes. 

Her tight little ass wiggled while she balanced Harry’s big full balls on her perky breasts. Ginny loved the sensations that spread throughout her body and all the way down to her pussy as the texture of his balls rubbed against the soft smoothness of her nice shapely breasts. ‘Oh I’m already getting so wet.’ Ginny thought as she felt her juices leaking out against the material of her swimsuit thong. She reached one hand down to play against her pussy while her other hand continued rubbing and tugging on Harry’s cock before she opened up her mouth to accept her husband’s lovely huge cock.

Her mouth made such pleasant wet ‘wrulp wrulp noises as she started to take her husband’s cock nice and deep inside of her mouth. Ginny had loved taking Harry’s big long cock inside of her mouth and elsewhere ever since the first time the two had sex. Now it felt surreal having her mouth widened out and her cheeks puffed out to take in her husband’s massive fuckstick. He tasted so good driving his length deeper and deeper into her throat before her fingers finally slipped down inside of her thong to start playing with the tiny sensitive nub of flesh. Her lips got hotter and hotter and she felt her cream leaking out of her inner and outter lips as she continued slurping away. It was easy to make Harry rigid as steel as her tight warm mouth gave proper attention to every inch of his cock and balls. After a few minutes Ginny let out a bit of a pouting whimper as Harry pulled back and then helped to pull her up from beneath the table.

“Ginny if you keep doing that I’m going to cum down your throat.” Harry said with a cocky grin as he laid her body against the table for a moment. Ginny was burning with pleasure nearly felt like was about to explode even by just the rough handling that Harry had used to pull her up. With her back on the table she spread her legs wide, offering up her pussy and any other part of her bod that Harry might want to fuck. 

Fortunately for Ginny she didn’t have to wait long to feel her husband’s cock in another one of her holes. Harry leaned his body over Ginny’s and stroked her cheek warmly as he started to rub and drive his cock inside of her wet pink pussy. Given how hot and horny Ginny had gotten from giving Harry a blowjob it was very easy for the slutty redhead’s pussy to take in her husband’s generous length. Well at least at first. As Harry’s powerful cock drove deep inside of her body Ginny let out a bit of a strained moan of pleasure. Harry’s member was rock hard as it pressed into her tight wet lengths. It felt amazing but even though they usually fucked nearly once a day sometimes it still took her a bit to get used to his length pounding deep into her pussy. 

As Harry started to truly get into the swing of fucking her naughty sex Ginny’s hands raised up and scratched gently over Harry’s lean muscular chest. His body felt as hard as his cock driving inside of her. Her entire body shook with bliss and pleasant torment. Harry’s hands ran over the smooth skin of her legs. His wife’s juices spread out down her inner thigh as his cock wedged deeper and deeper inside of her body. Ginny’s red hair swayed and began to outright shake given the incredible force behind each of Harry’s thrusts into her body.

“Harry… Nrhhnn… it feels so good… but… uahhh… let’s change positions…. Or I may cum tooaahhh… too quickly…” Ginny cried out in the midst of moans as Harry leaned his body down over hers. Her eyes glowed up at him as he continued hammering away deep inside of her dark pink canal. The young naked woman’s toned tight ass slid back and forth against the table under the force of her husband’s constant fucking until Harry began to slow his speed. 

With his strong muscular body Harry lifted up Ginny’s body as easily as if he was casting a levitation spell. Ginny moaned and squeaked out as she was hoisted up from the table. Harry’s cock was still deep inside of her body and he smiled before making sure his wife was secure in his arms. After that Ginny let out a surprised gasp when he started swinging her up and then thrusting his cock up inside of her tight horny pussy.

“Oaah…Uahh… Harry… yes… that’s it…. Right there. Unngnn… Harry…. My pussy… ahhha…” Ginny started to moan and screame out before Harry settled down into his chair once more. He squared his feet firmly on the ground and left one hand holding Ginny’s back while his other hand raced over her two breasts. Ginny’s sensitive pussy was screaming with pleasure. The heat transcended any other sensation she knew but she did know that if Harry continued thrusting into her body and bouncing her cute tight ass on his cock she would cum soon. She had hoped to catch Harry with less energy given how much he was working but it appeared he was still as indomitable as ever. His hips launched her up and down like a like his cock was actually a broomstick intent to send her flying to the sky before he pulled her back down with his right arm. 

Ginny was at the end of her rope. I can do this… I can resist…. Rmmmm…. Okay maybe not.. Almost as she was thinking it the young attractive redhead began screaming out with pure pleasure. She came with the force of a hundred fire spells. Her entire body shivered and shook and she pressed her boobs right up against Harry’s lean hard chest. Her arms reached quickly around her husband to keep her body close to him as her entire body spasmed. The inferno that had blossomed in her tight sensitive pussy made her toes girl and her lungs emit an incredible strained moan of pleasure. 

She could vaguely hear the hot slapping of Harry’s skin bounce and smashing against her own. Ginny was so lost in pleasure that it took her more than a minute to calm down. Harry had slowed his thrusts like the gentleman he was but that just helped to remind Ginny that she needed to see to her husband’s need given that he had seen to her needs, and then some. Moving slowly Ginny held her hands on Harry’s lean toned thighs and then managed to lift her body up enough to slowly rise above Harry’s length. 

When she was finally able to dismount Harry’s cock she turned back to her husband and kissed him all over his neck and collarbone. After that Ginny rapidly moved to her knees and began to suck and rub Harry’s cock with her hands and mouth once more. She loved the taste of their combined juices on her husband’s long thick cock but she still wished that it was easier for him to cum before she came. Sometimes her orgasms were too much that would nearly faint from the pleasure and simply become a useless naked form. This day at least she was committed to making sure to repay Harry for the pleasure that she had given him.

Once again her wet lips were slurping all over Harry’s cock while her skilled fingers rubbed and gently squeezed on his balls in an attempt to milk a big load of her husband’s cum right out of his cock. Given the amount of thrusting Harry had done into her tight wet pussy with his big long cock he was at least close to cumming. When Ginny really started to make the seal of her lips around his cock as tight as possible it wasn’t long before she started to taste and feel the first jetting spurt of Harry’s cum inside of her. 

Ginny’s brown eyes never wavered from looking up to Harry’s brilliant green eyes as his hot deluge continued to flood her mouth and flood its way down into her throat. She would have smiled as she felt Harry’s hot cock throbbing again and again as his cum splashed throughout the entirety of Ginny’s hungry mouth. The hot slutty redhead made sure to keep the seal of her lips tight around Harry’s cock even as the taste of his cum made her want to moan out. Patience wasn’t one of Ginny’s best strengths but she was able to keep her body in control as she swallowed every bit of her husband’s cum that his cock deposited into her mouth. 

When Ginny was finally done sucking down all of Harry’s hot salty seed she finally managed to look at him and give him a bit smile before opening her mouth to show her husband that she had taken care of every little bit of cum that he had given her when he came. Harry smiled down to her and kissed her head gently before stroking his fingers through her long red hair. Both of the young lovers were covered in a nice layer of sweat and Harry gently stroked and rubbed his fingers over Ginny’s smooth cheeks and neck before he kissed her cheek as well.

“That was … very good Ginny. You’re a very distracting redhead you know that.” Harry said as she played both of his hands on Ginny’s nice full breasts before he rose up and looked down at his wife. “I’m glad my glasses never came off during that. With my luck they’d break like they always do and I still have plenty of work to do.” Harry said as she smiled towards Ginny and moved to return back to his work. Ginny frowned and shook her head before grabbing her husband’s arm lightly.

“Come on Harry, your work can wait a little longer. I think we should go down to the pool for a while. You can have a drink and I can go see if there are any other magical people around. I feel like I sensed a couple of them when were at the beach.” Ginny said thinking of the two girls she had looked down on when she was outside on the balcony. 

Harry turned slowly and then nodded to his wife. “You’re right Ginny. I don’t know why its hard for me to relax sometimes. You know we always thought we knew best at school, turns out Ministry work can be hard grueling stuff. But I can still enjoy myself now and again.” Harry said before both he and Ginny cleaned off in the shower. Ginny was still pretty weak in the knees that she had to rely on Harry to support her body in the shower but by the time they made it back to the ground floor and out into the pool area she was right as rain. 

Actually in Ginny’s mind she was better than okay. Harry’s wife had decided that she was going to be his dutiful wife and give him a very special gift while they were on their honeymoon. Ginny was going to do her best to setup a threesome for her husband to ensure that before they eft the hotel he would be incredibly sexually satisfied and she would feel his cum pouring deep into her pussy.

As Harry went off towards the bar Ginny’s eyes were scanning. The young redhead had a mission and she was eager to deliver on the task that she had appointed for herself. The best thing was that they were on vacation at a resort with tons of people who might not be married and just be hanging with friends 

As Ginny looked she let out a coy smile as she saw the white haired and brown haired girls coming closer. Getting a look at the pair of attractive girls this close Ginny ventured a guess that they were sisters or at least related. Each had relatively short but their eyes were nearly matching bright blue with the sister with white hair having a bit more iciness to her pupil coloration that the girl beside her. The girl with white hair was wearing a black two piece swim suit with icy blue lines running on the side of the garment. The brown haired girl beside her had a much more flamboyant top with that had an orange and white swirl design to it. Ginny left her husband’s side and strode towards the two girls with an easy warm smile on her lips as her plan started taking shape.


	2. Northern Fun for the Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny continues helping Harry to truly enjoy their Honeymoon with the help of two lovely sisters.
> 
> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting

Ginny Potter; being the good loving wife she was to Harry Potter, was currently walking with two other women and her husband. The group of four was headed back towards the Potters’ bedroom and Ginny Potter was already feeling extremely horny and proud of herself for brokering the arrangement between herself, her husband, and the two sisters from the northern kingdom. Both of the other young women were attractive like her and the two were actually sisters named Elsa and Anna. Elsa had stark white hair while her sister Anna had lovely red hair. Both spoke in thick Norwegian accents compared to both Ginny and Harry’s English accents both had somehow picked up English during their travels. Physically they were just about on par with Ginny though it appeared that Elsa had a small advantage on her with regard to bust size. Of course, to please her husband it wasn’t really just about the girls’ breasts and as she occasionally caught glimpses of their nice curvy asses she figured that Harry and the two sisters would not be disappointed spending some fun intimate time together.

After approaching Elsa and Anna, Ginny had invited the two girls to have dinner with them. During the dinner, it had been easy enough to notice that both of the sisters found her buff muscular husband very attractive. It was understandable but of course Ginny had to ensure that they knew she was in charge of the situation and that if they even got close to Harry they were only doing so because it was her decision. Of course, it was kind of difficult for her to broach the subject since her body was getting hot and bothered itself. She had a feeling that she knew what Elsa’s hand had been doing when one disappeared below the table. Ginny would have been right there with the girl with hair the color of ice but the hand not gripping her drink was below the table stroking and playing with her husband’s huge cock. Even while it was dormant, the length was enough for Ginny’s pussy to get very wet. If she had been wearing panties beneath her short shorts, she knew her juices would have stained the material of her panties as she played with her husband across from two beautiful girls. The thought of her husband fucking both Elsa and Anna senselessly made Ginny nibble on her lips and she felt her breathing growing a bit shallow. At that point, she had decided to advance things along. As the girls flirted with Harry with both words and their sexy eyes Ginny had finally offered up the proposal she had been thinking about after she had seen the girls looking longingly at her husband’s incredible body. “Elsa, Anna. Would you like to fuck my husband?” 

For a few moments, no one said anything. Harry took a small sip of his pint and Anna looked a bit worriedly between the three other people at the table. Elsa however just looked right at Ginny, not losing her nerve in the least before she nodded. “Of course I would. So long as you are okay with that Ginny.”

“I love Harry but sometimes he is just too much for me and my poor pussy. Since we’re here all having a great vacation I believe we should make the most of it. You two are our age and very attractive. How about it Anna?” Ginny asked the other redheaded girl at the table. With one last long look towards Harry, Anna finally nodded.

“Yes… Yes I’m okay. I’m great, actually now that I think about it.” Anna said with a small smile. After that, the four finished up their meal and prepared to head back over to Harry and Ginny’s room. 

Almost as soon as Ginny and the others came into the room, Ginny moved her body and grabbed Elsa’s body to pull it closer to her own body. Ginny didn’t hesitate before she pressed her lips squarely against Elsa’s mouth and preceded to kiss the white-blonde haired girl sensuously right in front of her husband and Elsa’s sister. “Mrmmmm..” Ginny moaned out while her hands went to the back of Elsa’s top and undid the clip to expose Elsa’s nice pale and full breasts. 

“Take off all your clothes so Harry can see if you are hot enough to even share his bed.” Ginny said with a smile before she moved over to her husband. The hot slutty redhead with perky breasts barely covered up by a swimsuit top started to undo the buttons of her husband’s shirt while the two sisters started to remove their own clothing. Anna was a bit slower and took her time to slowly remove her top but Elsa was not fazed at all, either about showing off her naked body to strangers or her younger sister. 

After Elsa had kicked off her bikini bottoms the lovely young royal lady moved over and placed her hand on Harry’s chiseled abs and noticed Ginny opening up his trunks and removing his awakening cock. In front of her very eyes, the ice queen watched as Ginny unlimbered her husband’s enormous cock. Like Ginny, Elsa couldn’t help but feel her juices starting to seep out gently from her tight pussy. Her fingers reached down and stroked through the tight triangle of white pubic hair just above where her labia started. Looking up she found that Anna was just now sliding her swimsuit bottoms down to the ground. Her sister’s pubic hairs were cut similarly to herself. Apart from her sister having red hair Anna’s breasts were also closer in size to Ginny’s while Elsa had a nice pair of busty soft breasts topped by fluffy pink nipples that were cool to the touch. 

Anna watched her hot sister lick her lips as Ginny and Elsa moved Harry over to the bed. After her husband was set in place Ginny motioned for Elsa and Anna to sit on either side of her amazingly trim and muscular husband. Anna moved forward feeling her own sexual lubrication starting to slowly heat up the inside of her legs as she took a few steps forward before turning around to sit on the bed. Ginny set her tight body in front of Harry and lifted up his legs so she could remove his pants and boxers in her dutiful fashion. After that, his mammoth hard cock was completely exposed to all three women. 

“Oh..” Anna said surprisingly as her eyes drank in every inch of Harry Potter’s amazing cock. Her sister wasn’t content with just looking and was about to reach out for the cock with her pale white fingers when Ginny slapped the hand away of short red hairs carved in the shape of a lightning bolt. The woman with icy blonde hair was definitely used to getting her way and Ginny’s slap caught her completely off guard. She was about to say something else when Ginny leaned in nice and close and smiled at Elsa.

“Allow me one touch first on my husband. Then you can fuck him for as long as you last Elsa.” Ginny said before pulling back and opening her mouth wide and taking the first bit of Harry’s cock into her mouth. The lovely young redheaded woman’s mouth instantly puffed up a bit to accommodate the enormous cock as she bobbed her head up and down over her husband’s lap. Her fingers went up and scratched over Harry’s lean hard musculature while Anna and Elsa looked on at the amazing display unfolding in front of them. “I didn’t think they ever got that big.” Anna said a bit shocked while Elsa leaned down and gently licked and stroked her tongue over Harry’s large ballsack.

“Mrmm fuck… this is amazing.” Harry said quietly as his hard muscles shivered slightly from the abundance of pleasure starting to course through all of his body. Anna stroked her sister’s hair as her own breathing grew haggard before she leaned over and kissed her luscious lips on Harry’s neck and then up to his ears. 

“I am so glad that Ginny asked us to share a nice evening with you Harry. She is truly an amazing woman.” Anna said before her lips finally met Harry’s own. While Anna and Harry locked lips both Ginny and Elsa feasted on Harry’s magnificent cock and balls. After a few moments Ginny actually opened her lips to switch places with Elsa to allow the ice queen a chance to properly enjoy the taste of Harry’s large member. 

“Mrmmm… Frmmm…” Elsa said as she wrapped her lips tightly around every inch of Harry’s cock that her mouth could reach. Harry’s body leaned back on the bed and allowed Ginny to plop one of her husband’s huge great balls right into her mouth. With her husband in the new position both Harry’s amazing wife and the buxom white haired girl could reach as much of Harry’s sex as possible. Eventually Ginny motioned to Anna to join the two of them. The three amazing girls ended up all sucking, kissing and licking Harry’s enormous prick and intermittingly kissing and playing with each other’s breasts and bodies.

After a few more minutes, Ginny moved from her position and sidled up to Harry. The amazing redhead kissed her husband’s lips and gave his muscular butt a playful tap before she collected a new swimsuit and headed for the door. “Be sure to have a lot of fun Harry. I’m going to go for a little sightseeing. Enjoy yourselves girls…” Ginny said with a smile towards Anna and Elsa.

Both of the girls smiled and Elsa continued stroking her fingers along Harry’s powerful length. “Oh I am sure we will have a good time.” The white blonde haired girl with her characteristic Norwegian accent. Ginny smiled at the two sisters kissing Harry's mouth and playing with his cock before she opened up the door and left the room for a bit of sight-seeing.

Both Elsa and Anna looked at each other for a moment before Anna smiled at her older sister and nodded towards Harry. “You can go first Elsa. You’re oldest after all. Just make sure to save some for me.” Anna said with a small almost awkward smile as she stroked her hand up along Harry’s lean hard chest while her other hand reached down to grip the base of Harry’s hard throbbing cock. 

“I don’t know if I can promise that.” Elsa declared before she moved her body and then immediately hitched her leg up so that she could properly mount Harry’s amazing cock. The beautiful white haired girl from the northern regions immediately pressed her breasts together against Harry’s hard chest. Harrys own nipples started to tickle and scratch all over Elsa’s soft pliable pale flesh as she begin raising her body up and down to allow Harry’s cock to drive further and further inside of her wet dripping pussy. 

Anna smiled watching her attractive sister start to moan and shiver as her entire pussy was widened out by Harry humungous throbbing cock. One hand reached up to play with her breast and tweak her pink nipple as she bit her lip. The pleasure of the simple physical touching and the glorious sight of her sister’s pussy being stuffed by Harry was enough to make her breathing become more and more shallow. While her fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples her other hand reached down between her legs. 

“Mrwaaamm… nrmmmaahh… how do you like… like my breasts… they’re bigger than Ginny’s…. I hope you like them… Nrgnnnahh.. like them Harry… Do… do whatever you want to them…. Do … do whatever you want to me all nightawaaahh!” Elsa moaned out as she squeezed her breasts together and then pulled gently on her own nice busy tits as her eyes fluttered open and close as the pleasure mounted throughout her entire body as she was bounced up and down by Harry’s hands on her curvy ass cheeks. 

Watching Harry continue to stuff the living hell out of her sister’s cunt had Anna nearly melting down. Her fingers rubbed and flicked over her clit before moving back out a bit to slide up and down the insides of her outer lips as her juices continued spilling out of her orifice as she moaned again and again. Seeing her sister like this was as amazing sight as Elsa continued having her pussy punished by such a handsome man’s cock. They didn’t always share lovers but at this moment she was glad that they were both open minded enough to embrace such an experience. Of course, what she really couldn’t wait for was to feel Harry’s amazing cock driving deep inside of her own pussy.

Meanwhile Harry and Elsa changed position on the bed. Elsa ended up posing on all fours and placing her fingers out on the wall set over the headboard while she gave Harry a little wiggle of her ass and then reached back a finger to pull open her pussy lips. Harry didn’t need any more of an invitation but he loved the teasing as much as when Ginny did it to him. The young man with the amazing body and thick muscles grabbed Elsa’s nice firm ass cheeks and then led the tip of his massive cock right up to her sopping wet entrance. “Looks like your pussy really wants my cock.”

“I told you… I want you to do whatever you want to me Harry. Please… fuck me nice and hard.” Elsa pleaded out with a slightly pouty look to her lips and eyes before she gasped out as Harry forced the rest of his massive prick deep inside of tight pink tunnel. Harry began to ruthlessly pump her body full of his nice long cock. In only a matter of seconds as he started to really thrust deep inside of her Elsa’s body the woman with long ice-blonde hair felt her body reaching the tipping point of how much pleasure her body could resist. She was screaming loud as a dragon could roar as her body was slammed forward towards the wall as her ass cheeks were slapped by Harry’s hips colliding with her soft lean flesh. Under the tenderizing barrage her pussy soon started to twitch and convulse all along Harry’s long pounding cock and Elsa started to cum. 

“Harry.. I… I can feel the …. Awahh… Ayaaaahhaaayaaaii!” Elsa cried out as her entire body became flush with hot scalding pleasure. Her entire pussy was twitching like it was hooked up to an electrical conduit as her body tried to pull in every inch of Harry’s cock as she came from his sexual assault. Harry for his part just kept pressing on with his superior endurance. Elsa’a body was easily overmatched and as she slowly started to cum down Harry simply pulled his body back so that his cock was dragged out from her tight wet embrace. When his member was finally free of Elsa’s constricting orifice her body fell down onto the bed. The white haired beauty immediately started drinking in air to refresh her batteries while Harry moved over to Anna.  
“It is your turn Anna.” Harry said before he grabbed Anna’s body and gently hoisted her up so that her arms had to grab around the lean muscles of his neck as he held up her legs. 

“Ohahh.. please don’t drop me Harry.” Anna said out before she cried out as Harry’s still rock hard cock brushed lightly against her sensitive clitoris before sliding back down along the outer edges of her labia. ‘That’s it… please get in me… put your cock in me now,’ Anna thought silently before she partially screamed out with pleasure as the tip of Harry’s cock finally pushed inside of her own pink opening. Her juices exploded out around the point of insertion before Harry began to bounce her up and down in his arms. 

Anna couldn’t believe how great it felt. It was unlike anything else she had experienced as she was held in the air by Harry Potter’s powerful muscular arms. His cock reached so deep inside of her when her entire body fell down on top of his length and yet it nearly always felt like the crown of his cock was going to fall out when he hoisted her up along his powerful length. Just like her sister Anna’s sensitive pussy was being completely over-maxed by the incredibly thick girth pressing deeper and deeper inside of her. Creating even more waves of pleasure was the pressure that Harry’s thick cock put on the entrance to her womb each time her body was reigned back in by gravity to be speared against by all of Harry’s inches. 

Anna’s heard was flailing wildly as her entire body was jostled again and again as the pleasure welled up from deep inside of her pussy and started burning all over her body. Soon enough just like her sister and Ginny her body was reaching the tipping point and Harry still hadn’t cum. Anna did her best to strengthen the tightness of her inner pussy muscles around Harry’s cock but it wasn’t enough. As Harry licked and nibbles on her ear and continued flooding her mind and body with pounding jolts of superheated pleasure Anna was unable to contain herself. As her reservoir broke it felt like a tsunami of white hot pleasure was exploding out from her pussy all the way up to the end of every red hair on her head. After depositing Anna back on the bed Harry found that Elsa had managed to accumulate enough energy for her next round. 

“I’m not done with you yet Harry. Give me your best shot.” Elsa declared as she leaned forward on the bed to start sucking Harry’s enormous prick to enjoy the combined taste of both her sister and her own juices while she also played with her clit and inner lips as she prepared her body for round two.

\-----///------///---------//---------

Eventually when Ginny came back to the room, she found Anna as essentially a cum-filled mess smiling nearly deliriously on the cum soaked hotel bed. Meanwhile she quickly noticed Elsa being bent over the balcony railing by her husband. The white haired girl with a Norwegian accent was squealing with joyous cries as her pussy was fucked silly by Harry’s thundering thrusts. Ginny smiled at the display while feeling no jealous. Instead the young woman removed her swimsuit pieces and deviously wondered which of their friends Harry would like to have bouncing on his cock when they get back from their vacation...


	3. The French Sister in Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry meet another familiar face during their honeymoon.

Another morning at the lavish beachside resort, Ginny Potter was straddling her husband’s lap and trying hard not to pass out. Harry’s big long cock continued pumping inside of her as her mind struggled to remain alert. Her husband’s large cock was so large that she could swear if she had a mirror she might see the edge of his prick pushing up far higher than normal. Her amazingly muscular husband appeared to have released all moderation from their bedroom antics and preferred to fuck her at least twice in the morning, sometimes even before they had some breakfast to recover from the sex they had at night.

Ginny being the loving and horny redhead she was, didn’t mind the change in the slightest. Since occasionally she was competing with Elsa and Anna to see who could last the longest with her husband’s cock throttling deep inside of her Ginny figured she was well on her way to improving her stamina. It was this fact that was helping to keep her mind from sliding into unconsciousness as her husband’s mammoth length continued driving up into her womb as she rode him cowgirl style in their hotel bedroom.

Harry’s hands ran all over Ginny’s amazing body. His green eyes were fixated on her form as her nice breasts bounced with the motion of his slow but forceful thrusts. Each time Harry’s hips moved it sent Ginny’s body reeling and her nipples traced random circular motions in the air while he drove his cock deeper and deeper inside of his wife’s sweet wet pussy. Her warmth was always so inviting that when she truly started to cry out blissfully it really got Harry going. Since he had started fucking Ginny, Elsa and Anna sometimes all it once he had figured out new techniques to make the blast every nerve in their body when he was fucking them.

So while one hand squeezed on his wife’s pink hard nipple his left hand rolled down her lean abdomen and down to the tiny nub of flesh partially hidden by Ginny’s outer pussy lips. With his cock pounding deep into her womb the added sensation of his fingers stimulating so many of the young witch’s erogenous zones at once was enough to send Ginny’s body over the edge. Within moments of his fingers starting to stroke her twitching clitoris Ginny’s entire body tightened as she was once more locked into an orgasmic release. The young witch with long red hair wobbled forward and back as she started to cum. Her body buckled forward and her fingers scratched and scraped across her husband’s lean hard flesh. Shortly after she was rewarded with the feeling of Harry’s own release being pumped deep inside of her hot pink cunny. As her hips continued to roll forward and back she could feel her husband’s seed filling every bit of her sexual cavity as she rode triumphantly through her orgasm. Only when her strength left her for a moment did she finally collapse down onto Harry. Propped up slightly by her breasts Ginny’s eyes managed to open up just as Harry let out a long strained groan as he finished sending out his last rocket of white hot cum inside of her womb.

Ginny loved to see the manly look in her husband’s face as he finished his duty to her body, giving her hungry womb a great offering so that she could continue being the best wife she could be for Harry. She smiled and stroked her fingers lazily over Harry’s lean hard chest muscles and neck while she enjoyed the sensation of his cum

while Ginny's stamina in bed has improved a bit, she and the sisters were still hardly a match for her incredibly muscular and well-endowed husband and she enjoyed that a lot. 

Later after the two had showered up and realized they had missed the breakfast hours of resort they went off in search of brunch to get something in their stomachs. They had nothing planned for their vacation until scuba diving tomorrow. Ginny would have preferred just to use Gillyweed but she knew that in a resort that was populated equally by muggles and wizards and witches they had to be careful. There was talk that the resort might open up an area just for magic people but that hadn’t been accomplished yet. When they made it to the pool area the two were walking arm in arm wearing swimsuits and holding towels in their hands that weren’t currently held by their significant other. As they made their way around the edge of the pool Ginny became aware that someone was calling out her husband’s name.

“Harry… Harry is that you?” A female voice with an obnoxious French accent called out to the young couple. When Ginny felt her husband turning towards the source she had little choice but to follow his movement as he turned around towards the source of the voice.

Rising out of the pool was a lovely young girl with wet blonde hair. Water clung and dripped down all over her body from her angelic face to her large perfectly molded breasts and down along the sweet curve of her hips down to her cute toes. Ginny recognized her even though it had been some time since she saw the beautiful woman at her brother Bill’s wedding. It was the sister of her sister in law Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour. 

“Gabrielle it is so nice to see you.” Ginny said with a smile as she kept her arm wrapped around her husband’s with her fingers linked with his own. The lovely redhead noticed at the edge of the bed there were many men and a couple women looking longingly in the direction of Gabrielle. It appeared she had left quite a few interested parties behind when she had noticed Harry and Ginny walking at the pool. 

“Ah Ginny it is zo good to zee Harry and yourself. It feelz like a lifetime since my sister’s wedding. It iz funny, I guess since she is now your sister in law that it makes us sisters az well yes?” Gabrielle said with an innocent smile as she wiped off her face and her breasts with her towel. 

“What are you doing here Gabrielle?” Ginny’’s strong handsome asked in a friendly fashion as the couple stood in front of Fleur in her skimpy lavender colored bathing suit. Ginny did notice that even though her top and bottoms were cut rather scandalously that the young French woman’s swimsuit had an even more revealing cut to it. Maybe I should find out where she got it from. I’m sure Harry would enjoy seeing me in that. 

“Oh I am on vacation actually. I just graduated from ze Beauxbatons Academy. Many of the Academy’s graduates spend a year or so traveling. This resort is one of the top rated vacationin spots for young people. Haz it been a fun stay for you two?” The young blonde French woman asked with a smile of her pretty lips. Ginny was almost a bit jealous at the effortless beauty and grace that Gabrielle had even with a simple expression. Just like her sister Fleur, Gabrielle was half vela that meant not only did she seem to have an ethereal beauty to her, it made her much more attractive than an already highly attractive woman would be. Ginny’s arm grew a bit tighter around her husband’s.

“We’ve been having a lot of fun. In fact, maybe you could join us for brunch. We both worked up quite an appetite this morning.” Ginny said with a delicious smile towards her muscular husband before she inched up so that she could kiss her husband’s lips. Harry’s eyes brightened towards Ginny before he looked back over to Gabrielle.

“Yes, we’d love to have you join us Gabrielle. If you’re not busy.” Harry said and Ginny believed his sudden nervousness had been the result of seeing the exotic French beauty. 

“I would be delighted to join you two. It iz so nice having all these tables and food so close to the pool. I don’t even need to go change.” Gabrielle said before the three moved away from the pool and found a table nearby where they sat down and ordered up some orange juice and water before catching up on what they had all done since the last time they had been together at Ginny’s house for the wedding. During the time where Gabrielle told them all about her studies at the Academy Ginny spied Elsa and Anna arriving to the pool area and jumping into the warm water and it made Ginny consider giving Gabrielle a chance to please her husband. Plus, Ginny figured she wouldn’t mind seeing the beautiful blonde haired dark eyed French girl moan out weakly as Ginny’s husband filled up her pussy full of his seed. 

So when Harry left to use the restroom Ginny leaned in and whispered out an invitation to Gabrielle. Ginny was actually surprised just how quickly Gabrielle accepted the offer to join the young Potter couple back at their room. “This is incredible Ginny. You are like a true sister helping me to get what I have wanted for years.”

“Years?” Ginny asked a bit sharply. That meant that Gabrielle had been pining for Harry for a while, including when Ginny had started up a relationship with her muscular Adonis. But Ginny knew her jealously was unwarranted. Who wouldn’t want to spend time with such a gallant hero who also looked more incredible than just about every man in the resort or on those supermodel magazines that muggles seemed to enjoy reading. 

“Yes… Even in France we had heard about the boy who lived. But then he went and rescued me during the Triwizard Tournament. I was a young girl being rescued by my personal hero. As I grew older I wished nothing more than to spend a evening with ze great Harry Potter.” Gabrielle said and Ginny smiled. She knew that Gabrielle wasn’t the only one who had started becoming attracted to Harry for his courageousness and his amazing muscle structure. She felt a bit of a kindred connection with Gabrielle. 

“Well than you are lucky you were at this resort Gabrielle. We’re going to have an amazing evening.” Ginny said before Harry returned and she started to tell her husband how she had found a new girl interested in enjoying his strong affections.  
\------xx------xxx----xx----

“Ah Harry. I have kept such a large … affection for you since you saved me all those years ago during the Tournament. When I was down there in ze water I thought that I would surely drown. And now here together I can truly thank you.” Gabrielle said as she stood naked in front of Harry’s own masculine body. Harry still had his red and gold trunks on but Ginny and Gabrielle were already completely naked. This didn’t last long of course once Gabrielle started rubbing the front of Ginny’s husband’s pants. Gabrielle’s body had immediately shivered when she started feeling just how large his cock could go. Meanwhile Ginny had moved around the French blonde veela mix and started strumming her fingers along the inside of Gabrielle’s leg and reaching a hand around to squeeze Gabrielle’s nice full breasts. 

Before the main event Ginny pushed Gabrielle down onto her knees so that the lovely French graduate could prepare Harry’s cock for its insertion into her pussy. “Ohhh…” Gabrielle let out a slightly startled gasp as Ginny applied pressure onto her body to keep her down on her knees. Gabrielle looked up at Ginny with slight confusion in her dark eyes as Harry inched closer with his thick pulsing cock.

Ginny simply smiled down and leaned in to stroke Gabrielle’s cheek and then kiss her full perfectly sensuous lips. When her mouth pulled back she smiled at the young goddess of a woman. “Don’t worry. You’re going to need to get Harry good and wet or he’ll never fit inside of you. I’m sure you want to enjoy his full length inside of your pretty pussy.” Ginny said before she knelt down behind Gabrielle and then continued playing with the lovely girl’s pussy and breasts. As wet as she was Ginny figured that Gabrielle wouldn’t have any problem taking in Harry’s cock but Ginny knew that her husband enjoyed blowjobs and she always wanted to give Harry everything he wanted. 

“Okay Ginny. That makes sense. I… I have just never taken something so large in my mouth.” Gabrielle said before turning towards Harry’s waiting thickness. The tip of her husband’s cock bobbed right in front of the French girl’s lips and Ginny smiled as she rest a hand on the back of Gabrielle’s neck and pushed her mouth closer. Almost instinctively Gabrielle’s lips parted and she began kissing and sucking on the tip of Harry’s cock. It took a bit of effort from both Gabrielle and Ginny but soon enough the young French slut was taking more than half of Harry’s cock with each forward sucking motion. Gabrielle got into the lewd act so well that Ginny was a bit jealous since sometimes Harry’s cock was so big that it took Ginny a bit of time to relax her mouth so much as to allow half of his cock to plunge down her wet throat. 

After Ginny was satisfied that Harry’s cock was suitably drenched with she decided to move Gabrielle into a position she knew that Harry liked. With Ginny’s help Harry positioned Gabrielle’s naked body right up against one of the walls to one of their rooms and then started pushing his cock against the pretty French girl’s pink hungry pussy. 

“Ohhh…. It iz so thick…” Gabrielle moaned out. It looked like her skin was glowing slightly pinkish as her sexual appetite started to drive her. The lovely redhead wife of Harry held close to her husband’s right arm and enjoyed the sight of Harry’s big cock pushing open Gabrielle’s precious tight lips. The younger woman’s mouth opened up suddenly as the first few inches of Ginny’s husband pushed deep inside of her carnal orifice. 

“Ginny Nrnnahhh…” I… oh… oui… oui… Oui Harry!… I am so grateful to you for letting me try out Harry’s big cock. It iz like nothing I’ve felt before. Incroyable” Gabrielle cried out as her fingers scratched up against the wall she was being propped up against. The beautiful red haired wife of Harry Potter moved in and pulled down Ginny’s left arm so that she could slide up in between Gabrielle and the wall. Eventually Harry decided he wanted to change it up. Grabbing onto Gabrielle’s legs Harry lifted her up away from the wall and then turned towards the bed. Once he was there he eased Gabrielle’s pussy off of his cock and then flipped her body so that her front was facing him once again. After that Ginny enjoyed the sight of his incredibly lean hard body moving onto the bed before he guided his cock right back inside of the French girl’s fertile pussy. 

Gabrielle’s eyes swam in her head for a moment before she let out a soft pleasant as Harry thrust his big cock inside of her again. Harry’s cock was like nothing she had ever felt for it. Even as his cock continued to thrust deeper and deeper inside of her pussy her mind craved more of his length and the pleasure it incited inside of her. When suddenly Ginny arrived on her side and then climbed up on top so that Ginny was now in the middle Gabrielle looked up longlingly towards Ginny until the redhead offered her a kiss that she was desperate for.

Soon enough the two young women started rubbing their bodies against one another as Harry continued to pound Gabrielle’s sweet innocent pussy. When Ginny and Gabrielle’s lips parted the wife of Harry Potter listened to sweet cooing noises coming from the French girl being forcefully fucked

“Ooooh… zis is very nice… Nhaawhh.. I don’t know how you get anything done Ginny. If I was married to Harry I vood never get out of my bed.. Gwaahmmm..” Gabrielle cried out as once more her sweet French pussy was jammed full of Harry’s long thick hammer.

Ginny smiled and then leaned forward to kiss her lips against the French girl’s own moaning mouth before she moved her hands to brush up her fingers against Gabrielle’s plump full breasts. For a moment she didn’t pull back her lips and instead enjoyed the residual taste of Harry’s cock still inside of Gabrielle’s mouth. Adding her tongue into the blonde girl’s mouth only excited Ginny more and she could feel more of her sexual juices flowing out from her pussy as she squeezed and rubbed the young woman’s breasts against her own tits while her husband continued to pound Gabrielle’s sweet body against her own naked flesh. Ginny remained on top of Gabrielle’s body and enjoyed the momentum caused by her husband’s continuous thrusting inside of Gabrielle’s pretty pink pussy.

Her own pleasure rose sharply when Harry added two fingers to Ginny’s horny pussy. When she started feeling her husband pumping her pussy in the same manner as his cock was pumping Gabrielle’s sex Ginny couldn’t have wished to be anywhere else the world. Beneath her body Gabrielle screamed out and as the young French woman came all over Harry’s cock Ginny enjoyed the sensation of the girl’s breasts bouncing and rubbing against her own. Ginny leaned down and nibbled all over Gabrielle’s bouncing breasts even as she moaned out around the girl’s nipple. Harry had natural skill with his fingers that was close to his skill with his powerful cock. Ginny’s breathing was becoming rampant before she heard her husband groaning out as he started to seed the part veela’s pretty pink womb.

Gabrielle’s body was so drenched in pleasure that her toes curled even more when she felt Harry’s warm thick cum. The French girl had enjoyed creampies before but her young body had yet to receive one as thick and warm as the sperm that Harry Potter was pumping away inside of her womb. She enjoyed every minute of the sensation that was highlighted by Harry’s wife continued to suck and knead on her breasts. “Incroyable…” Gabrielle moaned out before she let her head lay back down onto the bed so that she could catch her breath. 

The door into the room opened up. Ginny didn’t care who came in but was glad to see Elsa and Anna stepping in. Both the girls only had on their swimsuits, sunglasses and towels as they came into the bedroom and saw Gabrielle gasping for air as her completely reddened pussy shifted with her labored breathing. Anna put her hand to her mouth but Elsa simply smiled and decided that it had been too long since her pussy had been wrecked by Harry’s amazing cock. So after coming in and giving Ginny a playful peck the ice queen got onto the bed and crawled over to Harry’s cock which had only dulled in the slightest after his last explosive release inside of Gabrielle. Soon enough Harry’s cock was returning to its full strength inside of Elsa’s mouth even as Gabrielle just began to start breathing at a normal rate.


	4. Return to Castle Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny go to hang out with Luna at her house.

Harry and Ginny Potter apparated onto a coarse field of green grass. Instantly Ginny moved over to her hulk of a husband and pressed her busty body against his frame to fight the chill that came upon her. She forgot how cold it could be so close to sea. The young wizard couple had arrived near enough to their target but they still had a little bit of walk to go. 

Harry grinned seeing the black colored house once again. It brought up memories of the first time that he had journeyed to the house. She did a great job putting it back together Harry thought as Ginny held close to him and continued walking with her husband up to the place.

“I’m glad you guys escaped when the Death Eaters came. That place looks like it is a death trap.” Ginny said as they got closer to the entrance. Harry grinned at his wife as they made their way up to the entrance. Following the zigzagged path brought them up to blocky stone stairs that were much greener than the dark foreboding stones making up the rest of the house.

“We got lucky. Luna’s dad probably never figured on them destroying his home. Luna has done a great rebuilding everything with her father away.”

“I just hope she has a nice bed. She is going to need all the cushioning she can get if she decides to accept.” Ginny said with her sweet innocent voice before she knocked on the door.

“Ginny!” Luna called out after opening up the door even before Ginny’s hand could knock on the door a second time. 

The young couple was ushered in by the lovely odd little blonde with dreaminess in her eyes, same as always. Harry’s green eyes looked over Luna’s sweet soft curves that accentuated her hips and her breasts. Luna’s skin was covered by a fluffy lavender sweater and white and black striped pants that hugged her legs that and made them looked ideally suited for hugging someone’s form. 

Luna served Ginny and Harry some nice tea and mostly caught up with each other about recent events and adventures. Harry and Ginny gave Luna a relatively clean version of the events of their honeymoon and Luna talked to them about her work helping to expand the Quibbler during the aftermath of Voldermort’s war on the Wizarding World. As Harry and Luna were enjoying their cups Ginny slid up close to Luna and smiled at her friend. Luna smiled back easily with the innocent look that characterized the former Hupplepuff student, an airy dreamy look that contained traces of sadness. 

“What is it Ginny? You look like you have something on your mind.” Luna Lovegood said as she turned to have her body closer to that of her friend’s. 

“Now that things are kind of back to normal I’ve been making sure to enjoy as much of life as possible. I figured that its up to me to make sure other people get to enjoy similar things. So… Luna. I was wondering if you ever imagined having Harry fuck you stupid?” Ginny’s last sentence was declared with a soft simple efficiency, like it was said in the same tone as if she had just asked Luna for some crumpets or biscuits to go with the tea.

Harry waited and Luna simply blinked her big blue eyes looked at Ginny. Her expression; framed by thick curly blonde locks, never changed in those first few moments as no one seemed to breath. It was the first time that she had ever been truly struck speechless. But Ginny didn’t take her silence as an invitation to back down, that wouldn’t have been in the spirit of her House at Hogwarts. 

So, while Luna’s blue eyes simply went back and forth looking at Ginny and Harry, Ginny let out a small sigh and grabbed a hold of Luna’s hands. Then she took her friend’s hand and brought it down in between her husband’s legs so that Luna could feel the tightness naturally occurring in his slacks.

“Ohhh… well… Harry that is certainly… large.. and strong…” Luna whispered out softly. Her attention now appeared wholly focused on Harry’s cock inside of his pants. “It’s… it’s magical. I … I think its thicker than a crumpled-horned snorkack’s horn!” Luna said softly as she looked at Ginny with an expression of wonderment and surprise. Standing up Luna moved over to Harry and then slowly fell to her knees in front of his spot on the couch. 

Harry smiled and winked over to his wife who had already started removing her top. Luna didn’t notice Ginny getting undressed as she was simply too focused on the enormous beast that was nestled just beneath the material of Harry’s slacks. “I never knew they could get this large. No wonder you had many girls trying to sneak into the boy’s dormitory back in school Harry.” 

By this point Ginny had popped off her top to reveal her nice lean bust before she started to kiss Harry while showing off her lovely breasts to Luna. Luna’s eyes only momentarily moved away from observing Harry’s huge covered up cock. The lovely girl’s soft blue eyes focused in on Ginny’s pink nipples but quickly after, looked back down and turned her focus back to Harry’s erection.

Ginny chuckled and kissed her husband even more while stroking his neck and throat before she giggled and looked down at Luna. “Luna you can check it out. Neither of us will bite.” Ginny said before she helped to undo a couple of buttons on Harry’s pants. With that done, some invisible border broke inside Luna. She seemed to get more excited and more adventurous. The lovely curvy blonde started to open up more buttons and then tugged down Harry’s pants and undershorts. With his pants removed Luna smiled as she saw his still slightly sleepy cock resting against the inside of his left leg.

Luna licked her lips hungrily and was about to lean forward to start touching Harry’s cock with her fingers and mouth when Ginny rest a hand on Luna’s breasts. When Luna pulled back Ginny clucked her tongue in her mouth and then smiled at her friend. Movingly slowly Ginny leaned in and kissed Luna right on her pretty pink lips. Luna’s heart raced as the magical sensation coursed through her veins. It was amazing feel her friend from school plastering her lips against Luna even as her body hovered just over Harry’s long slowly hardening cock. Luna had never experienced anything like it but she knew she wanted it very… very badly. 

Ginny finally pulled back her lips from Luna’s. Blue eyes looked directly into steadfast hazel ones before Ginny finally spoke up. “Harry and I are partly naked Luna. You shouldn’t be so rude... I want to see more of you while you enjoy trying out my husband’s big long cock.” Ginny declared before she started to help Luna take off her fluffy sweater to release the puppies hidden beneath. 

The young blonde woman offered up no resistance to her friend’s advances. Harry slowly rubbed his hand along his length and watched as his lovely redhead wife helped the shy blonde pull Luna’s sweater up over her head. Once the sweater was clear Ginny immediately started to lick and nibble on Luan’s breasts even though they were still slightly covered up by a soft blue top. 

“Nwaaaahh… Yesss… Mrmaa…” Luna cried out before Harry gently grabbed Luna’s hand and took it over to his fully awoken cock. She instantly felt a sensation of hard warmth in her hands and she started to stroke and play with Harry’s big hard cock while Ginny licked and bit down over the soft pillowy flesh of her big soft tits. 

“Ginny your tongue feels amazing on my breasts. It is like a Quogibliz is whistling over my skin.” Luna said before hearing the small ‘click’ coming from her bra. Ginny smiled at her friend and pulled back from her breasts with an animal growl. The busty redhead’s hands pulled back and tugged off Luan’s blue bra so that now both young women were completely topless in front of Harry Potter. 

Both girl’s had about the same sized breasts. The main difference was that Ginny’s breasts looked tight and lean Luna’s definitely had a softer more curvaceous appeal in Harry’s mind. It mattered little to him as Luna continued stroking his cock while he leaned forward and licked and nibbled all over both girls’ breasts and nipples. 

“Mrrahh… You take such good care of me Harry…” Ginny moaned out as she leaned over and nibbled and licked on Luna’s ears.

Luna herself was trembling and feeling new waves of shivers throughout her body. As Harry nibbled and tugged on her pink nipples with his teeth she never stopped tugging and playing with his long hard cock. With her fingers rubbing all over his warm solid mean she felt his cock starting to throb. The feeling of his cock throbbing in her fingers made her similarly aroused. Luna could feel her own sex started to erupt with flush wetness that seeped into the material of her blue panties underneath her tight soft pants. Ginny must have sensed Luna’s horniness because quickly Ginny smiled at Harry but nudged him back slightly from where he was sucking on Luna’s pliant full breasts. 

After that Ginny helped Luna onto the couch and quickly removed Luna’s shoes and socks before starting to work on removing her pants. The whole-time Ginny leaned her ass out. Her breasts were on display to Luna while her back was bare to her husband. Harry moved up from the couch and started pulling down Ginny’s green dress and white panties so that her own sex was exposed even as she was working on pulling down Ginny’s pants and panties. 

When Ginny had Luna completely naked Ginny smiled at her work and placed her fingers at Luna’s sex. The blonde’s pretty pink lips were already swollen and slightly wet from her own juices. Ginny smiled seeing the wild tuft of blonde curls that Luna had above her pussy even as the redhead placed her fingers right against Luan’s clitoris. 

“Ginnyawaahh….” Luna cried out as Ginny started to toy with her most sensitive point. The redhead moved her body even closer to Luna’s so that their nipples brushed against each other as Ginny’s rack swayed over and against Luna’s tits. Meanwhile Ginny’s last remaining clothes were anchored in a pile around her feet and Harry had pulled off his shirt and was now rubbing his hard lean cock in and out against the bottom curve of his wife’s own wet horny lips. Harry wasn’t about to push inside of her just yet since Ginny had wanted him to remain quite focused on Luna’s needs, but it was getting harder and harder for him to resist pushing his big hard cock directly into his wife’s luscious cunny. 

Ginny, perhaps feeling her husband’s diminishing ability to resist plugging up her pussy with his long thick cock, decided to give way so that her muscle bound Adonis of a husband could fuck the crap out of Luna. Moving aside, Ginny rose up on her tippy toes and kissed her husband while stroking his bit throbbing cock. She was pleased to feel her own juices already coating Harry’s rod before she played her fingers over and around his crown and then directed him over to Luna. The blonde with nice large breasts and fluffy pink nipples was currently waiting on the couch with her legs spread wide to receive Harry’s cock. 

Luna’s horny eagerness was written out in her eyes and the way that her juices still leaked out of her pink young pussy as Harry moved his body over hers. The soft featured blonde didn’t ask for any mercy or gentleness and simply locked her legs behind Harry’s own legs as he started to rub his massive cockhead all over her trembling pink lips.

“You’re going to love this Luna.” Ginny said as she stroked her husband’s back and kissed his shoulder as he watched the first few inches of Harry’s cock trying to push inside of Luna’s tight cunt lips. 

After a bit more shifting Luna’s entire body slackened as Harry’s cock pushed inside of her silken lips. “Mraawaaahh… Awaahhh… it’s is so thick!!!” Luna cried out feeling Harry’s cock inside of her for the first time. While Luna was no virgin she definitely was tight like one. Harry figured she had not had a lot of partners at all. Harry grinned thinking of how he was going to put them all to shame while he forced more of his thick long cock deep inside of the soft big breasted blonde. 

Soon enough his rigid muscles were pressing in against the soft cushiony flesh of Luna’s body and breasts. Even then Harry’s enormous prick was only half inside of Luna’s pussy. Ginny moved in close as she was able and spat on her husband’s cock and played with his balls to help him give out even more precum inside of Ginny. The addition of internal and external lubrication helped more of his powerful baby maker slide deep within Luna’s tight unyielding sex. 

Suddenly Luna’s arms and legs shivered and locked up all over Harry’s body as his bone sunk as far as it could go inside of Luna’s cunt. “Ohwaah.. fuck… you’re right up against my.. wall… “Luna screamed out before Harry started to really thrust and hammer his cock inside of her. Her breasts started bouncing heavily with each stroke as Harry slammed his body up against Luna’s form. 

After giving Luna enough time to get used to his cock Harry decided he wanted to attack her pussy from a new position. Harry pulled out his big cock from Luan’s already well-fucked pussy and then grabbed a hold of the nice pretty blonde girl. After that he laid down on the couch and had Luna’s body moved in front of his own. Luna simply nodded and cooed as Harry spread open her legs and then started to wedge his cock back inside of Luna’s soft wet pussy lips. Luna cried out and her entire body shivered once again as Harry’s entire length speared deep inside of her pussy once again. As Luna felt the head of Harry’s cock driving once more against her cervical wall she turned to see Ginny standing at the arm of the couch with expectant looking eyes at Luna. The blonde gave her an innocent and dreamy smile before she started to kiss and lick at Ginny’s pussy while the redhead rubbed and played with her bountiful breasts. While Luna feasted on Ginny’s pussy and Ginny played with her breasts, Harry started to fuck Luna once again with his behemoth of a cock. 

Luna was unable to cope with the extremes of pleasure coursing through her body as she was fucked from behind. She loved tasting and licking away at her longtime friend’s pussy even as Ginny’s husband squeezed her breasts and continued sending his cock as deep inside of her sex as possible. 

“Nwaaah…. Fuwaaahh…. Mrraahh… harrder… deeper.. I want to feel my body changing around your cock Harry… please… fuck me… fuck me harder… I feel so good inside!!! Nwaaahhh…” Luna screamed out and her breasts and legs bounced rapidly as Harry continued slamming all of his length deep inside of the amazing blonde.

With only a few more strokes of his massive cock Harry started sending Luna over her limit. She screamed and moaned out even as her mouth remained pressed up against Ginny’s pussy. Ginny smiled and moaned wantonly as she watched her friend starting to cum hard on Harry’s cock. It made Ginny reminisce on the first time that Harry had made her cum when she slipped in beneath his covers with her brother close at hand. The thought made her pussy weep even as she continued enjoying the sight of Luna’s mind detonating with the massive explosion of pleasure as Harry’s cock jammed its way deep inside of her friend’s pussy. 

As Luna lost all control of her mental capacity Ginny moved away from her friend’s head and leaned down to kiss her husband’s lips as he started cumming deep inside of the withering and spasming blonde. 

Luna was already screaming and moaning when she felt a sudden warm splash of cum being burst out from Harry’s cock deep inside of her body. Her fingers tightened and pinched on her nipples as her entire body shivered against Harry’s warm hard flesh. Every other beat she let out another sigh of euphoric pleasure as his load of thick virile cum was reinforced again and again by additional blasts. Luna could swear it felt like an eternity filled with nothing but blast after blast of warm white seed coupled with her own inherent pleasure, before she was finally able to move her fingers of her own accord. 

Moving slowly, she extricated herself from Harry’s cock and turned around. The sweat covered blonde completely ignored the river of cum that started dripping out of her abused pussy and simply turned around to start licking up the excess cum and juices still on Harry’s cock. Ginny giggled and smiled as she saw her friend feasting on her husband’s cock. Satisfied it was time to move the plan forward Ginny gathered up her clothes and then kissed both her husband and Luna once more before heading out of the house. “Don’t worry you two. I’ll be back.” Ginny said before she headed outside. 

Ginny was walking out along the path to leave the Lovegood residence when she heard a new chorus of moans. She had heared enough sexual cries from Luna to know she was screaming with joy again and as she looked up at the top of open roof she noticed that Harry was bow pushing Luna’s body half off the roof. Luna’s moans were a bit harder and rougher in nature than before and Ginny had to smile figuring that Luna had offered up her other hole for Harry to play with while her pussy recovered from his earlier reaming. 

Satisfied that her husband's in good hands with the cock stupefied Luna Ginny decided to start the next stage of her plans. As Harry sunk inch after inch of his big long cock inside of Luna’s tight white asshole, Ginny apparated away from the Lovegood home back to her own home. 

Ginny arrived back at the Burrow in an instant of magical teleportation. When she come in she smiled hearing the voices of the people she had hoped would still be around. Instead of taking time to talk to the people in the kitchen, Ginny moved up to her bedroom and located the folder that she had placed there yesterday just for this occasion. After acquiring the folder, she smiled and almost giggled aloud as she went downstairs to greet the people inside of her house. 

Inside of the kitchen of the Burrow Ginny Potter found Hermione, Fleur and Angelina having tea and talking. Ginny greeted them casually enough before sitting down amongst the beautiful women and opening up her folder to show them what she shad to share.


	5. Old Friends, New Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Potter schemes to show off her amazing stud of a husband to many old friends and classmates. Hermione goes off to investigate just what Harry is up to.

Leaving her husband well taken care of by Luna Lovegood’s tight quivering cunt Ginny apparated to the Burrow. She smiled remembering the wild sight of Luna’s soft blonde hair shaking as Harry fucked her on top of the Lovegood residence. Just the thought alone had Ginny’s heart flutter and her knees get a bit weak. For a moment she considered apparating back to the Lovegood home so that she could feast once again on her husband’s incredible cock. 

No, I came here to share my blessing with the others, Ginny said before she made her way forward. Soon enough she was inside of the Burrow. She hugged her mother and then went over to the living room. She found Hermione, Fleur and Angelina having tea. Each of them were talking about their work, new spells they were learning and the men in their lives. Each rose up and smiled towards the busty redhead as she came in. Ginny hugged Hermione first and enjoyed the feeling of the incredible feel of her friend’s buxom form and impressive D cup breasts against her own tits. Ginny almost felt slightly jealous of her friend’s sexy slightly curvaceous form. When she pulled back from the hug she noticed Hermione’s long toned legs, flat, trim stomach and hips that begged to be child bearing. 

After Hermione came Angelina. Angelina Johnson was currently wearing her dark brown hair in a ponytail. Where Hermione had just the right about of give to her buxom form Angelina was sculpted like an Amazon. The young woman’s red sweater and simple pants couldn’t hide the fact that every part of her body was firm with muscles. As far as Ginny remembered Angelina was still engaged to her brother George but from what Ginny had heard from her gossipy mother and other ladies was that it was more a relationship of circumstance with Angelina taking care of George knowing another girl might take advantage of him. Ginny had a feeling that Angelina wouldn’t mind taking a bit of time away from her brother. 

Finally came Fleur. After she set down her tea she came rushing in with a flourish of a French greeting that Ginny bearly heard before Fleur’s own tits were bushing against Ginny as well. Ginny instantly noted that Fleur’s breasts were a bit bigger than Hermione’s even. Ginny knew that Fleur was having problems with Bill, most in part to supporting his work while Bill had become somewhat of an overconfident ladies man who regularly flirted and even courted other girls at work while his wife was at home. In a way what Ginny had in mind was exactly what she knew her sister in law desperately needed. 

“How are things going with Harry Ginny?” Hermione asked as they all settled in around a table once again. Ginny smiled, her cheeks reddening with intensity thinking of the secret she was about to unveil to everyone gathered at her home. 

“Things are going very well actually.”

“Vhere is ‘Arry anyhow?” Fleur asked, her thick French accent permeating almost all of her words before she rose her cup of tea past her large breasts.”

Ginny smiled as she turned to the three women. “He is with Luna helping her relax. I think it is doing her a lot of good. But yeah things are going very good. I think I finally have a handle on our marriage that I really didn’t have before.” Ginny said thinking of how her stamina had been able to improve so that she could keep up with her husband after tiring him out a bit with other willing hot sexy sluts like Elsa and Anna. The alluring redhead leaned forward and grabbed at the photo album she had placed on the under level of the table in perpartion for her plans this day.

“In fact I wanted to show you guys some really amazing photos we took while we were on our honeymoon.”

Angelina rolled her eyes at the mention of honeymoon. “Count me out. I don’t want to think about my own after wedding vacation.” Angelina said with a slight air of boredom in her voice. Fortunately Hermione and Fleur were very interested in seeing what Ginny had to offer.

“No come come you must show us. I remember ze amazing times zat I ad vith Bill on our Honeymoon. It vas so amazing.” Fleur said as Ginny offered her sister-in-law a warm excited smile as she opened up the worn silver clasp of the photo album. Like just about all of her clothes before she had married a rich wizard the photo album cover was a hand me down, a gift from some old spinster her mother new. 

Hermione moved in on Ginny’s left while Fleur moved in on her right. Being pressed in by two enormous sets of breasts was getting Ginny very excited and then Angelina finally caved in and moved over next to Hermione. “Alright if we’re all going to look. Guess it might be nice to see how the place turned out.” Angelina said before Ginny opened up the album to the first set of pictures she had taken during her honeymoon. Within a second of her turning to the page all three of the girls’ gasped in broken unison as they realized what they were looking at.

“Ginny.” Fleur said softly.

“Is that you and…” Angelina said as she leaned in against Hermione to get a better look.

“I didn’t realize it was that big…” Hermione said as the brown eyed girl with bushy untamed hair said before she seemed to realized what she had said and that she was looking at pictures of Harry Potter and something quite magnificent. That looks longer than my arm! Hermione thought as she gulped back her sudden surprised. What was more she was seeing not only pictures of Harry, but pictures that included him using his flesh spear to fuck the shit out of Ginny. Hermione, Fleur and Angelina began scanning through pictures of Harry fucking Ginny all over the resort that they had stayed at. They spotted pictures obviously taken from below a table as Ginny sucked on a cock and then was backing up her ass onto Harry’s huge rod underneath a table. Next came a series of Ginny sitting on Harry’s cock while she was bounced up and down in a hot tub. Harry’s hand held his wand and Hermione figured he was levitating and using magic to trigger the camera. Of course these were not just still images, but moving pictures that showed multiple seconds of the hot sexy action involving one of her best friend’s and his redhead bride. When she came across some pictures that had Ginny’s pussy gushing with cum from a creampie followed by images of her face and hair utterly caked in Harry’s cum Hermione rose up, having to catch her breath and still her beating heart.

Meanwhile Fleur and Angelina moved closer to focus in on the images. Fleur smiled and her hand moved down her body to a spot beneath the table as she let out a slow breath. “Zes are very impressive Ginny. I had alvays vandered just how big ‘Arry was. Oh. Vait. I recognized zis girl. Hey! Ginny did you ave zex vith my sister?” Fleur said after finding picture of a young blonde goddess screaming silently in some of the pictures as her pussy was packed to the brim by Harry’s enormous cock.

Ginny chuckled and then looked at all three of the girls. “She couldn’t resist once I asked her if she wanted a taste. None of the girls we met on our trip could. I only regret I didn’t ask Ana and Elsa if they wanted a nice hot bun in their ovens. We always made sure to take care of them after Harry blasted their pussy’s full of his hot cream.” Ginny said with a deliciously proud and confident smile as she placed her hands on her hips. Angelina lenaed back in the couch. Her eyes betrayed little save for a small amount of what Ginny took to be amusement. Fleur’s hand was still below the table and she was starting to give out more haggard breaths when Hermione turned around to face Ginny.

“I came here to challenge all three of you to try to take on Harry. I don’t think any of you tasty little sluts could last. All of you will break. I know all of your lovers and none of them are a real man like mine.” Ginny said as she moved close towards Hermione. The buxom and busty girl with chaotic bushy brown hair had no words. Her brown eyes dropped back down to the open album and then back to Ginny and then she turned around, whipped out her wand and apparated out of the room. She headed straight for Harry at Luna Lovegood’s home.

\----------

Hermione felt her body snap and bend for a moment before she came to her destination. With a swirl of black energy and magic she apparated right onto the black stonework that made up the exterior of Luna’s residence. Less than six feet in front of her she found Harry. Instantly the busty hot woman cupped a hand to her open mouth when she saw what he was doing to Luna. Luna’s body was repeatedly being bounced on Harry’s mammoth cock. Her pale legs ran across Harry’s powerfully built legs that looked more like treetrunks as they flexed to support Luna’s weight. Harry held out Luna’s arms to the side while he continued to pummel his cock deep into the dreamy eyed blonde girl’s cervix. Luna voice was horse as she gleefully shrieked each time her body came to a thunderous stop at the base of Harry’s cock before his hips propelled her back up again. Hermione saw that there was a great deal of cum covering Luna’s lips, hair, breasts and her pussy with tons of Harry’s seed coating the insides of her legs.

“Harry stop this. Let Luna go!” Hermione shouted out over the whipping wind that hit her face, fingers and the exposed cleavage created by her top. Harry did not let Luna down but did turn over towards Hermione.

“Hermione?” Harry said, his body one of rigid sculpted muscle that still seemingly effortlessly held up Luna by his massive cock strength alone. 

“It is alright Hermione Granger. Everything is fine. Harry has made me orgasm many times. Truthfully, I would rather he did not stop.”

“Luna Harry is married to Ginny. He shouldn’t be fucking you.” Hermione replied back sharply. Luna just smiled again towards her before she patted Harry’s hand, hoping to inform him she was fine being fucked still. Harry changed position slightly and put Luna on all fours and before long continued to stuff all over he insides full of his cock. 

“Mraahh.. it is okay Hermione. Ginny and Hermione both asked me to do this. I am perfectly fine with it. I don’t know if you have ever had sex. But it feels truly delightful. If our situations were reversed. Mraaawahh… Nhrrnnn… Mrawooaahh… I doubtthat I would have no problem watching you get fucked silly. I am sure your breasts would look amazing if you were to be fucked by Harry Potter.” Luna said with her quiet yet moan filled voice. Even being fucked unceremoniously as she was her voice never lacked that optimistic sad whimsical quality that Hermione had grown used to when the girls talked in school. 

Hermione licked her lips and let her teeth run across the skin of her pink flesh. Her brown eyes were still getting a great deal of Harry’s cock. It was more intimate and incredibly than any sense that Ginny’s pictures had given her. Echos of pleasure started running up from her pussy while her nipples stiffened in her simple white blouse. Her legs felt so weak that she suddenly fell down onto the rough gray stones of the roof. It felt like the cock currently steaming full power into Luna’s quivering cunt had cast a spell on her. Hermione didn’t even feel or know hehr hands were moving until she had removed her simple white blouse and then yanked open her pink bra to expose her bodacious breasts towards Harry Potter and his magnificent cock. Once her breasts were exposed to Harry Hermione Granger placed her hands neatly on her lap, waiting there a few feet from Harry.

Harry smiled and then gave Luna’s nice curvy asscheek a playful slap before he unlimbered his cock from deep inside of her pussy. Luna let out a long pleading moan as she collapsed onto her breast while a great river of Harry’s cum spilled out of her pussy that had all but been sealed up thanks to Harry’s gargantuan member. 

Harry moved over and set his cock mere centimeters from Hermione’s soft plump lips. Not wanting to waste any time, he smeared a bit of his cum and Luna’s sexual juices onto Hermione’s face and cheeks before he pushed her back down onto the ground, tore off her pants, ripped her panties to the side and then plunged a great part of his length right inside of Hermione Granger’s perfect pussy. 

Hermione immediately cried out and came instantly from the sudden thunderous pressure boiling in her pussy. She kicked off her shoes without a thought and then locked her legs firmly around Harry’s warm knotted back as he started to pulverize her wanton slut with his cock. Hermione’s sexual juices worked with Harry and Luna’s cum to ease the insertion of his incredible prick into her tight pulsing cunt lips. Even then the pressure was so intense that the only thing keeping Hermione sane seemed to be sheer will. She moaned out while she felt Harry’s cock driving deep inside of her pussy. It was as if her cervical wall was a anvil and Harry’s member was a sledgehammer working over the last barrier of her reproductive organs. 

“Fuck… oh Fuck Harry! I’ve never felt anything like this before. Bwaaraaahhh!!!” Hermione cried out as she finally came down from her first orgasm even as Harry savage’t manhandled her large breasts with his mouth and his fingers. Hermione did not care what he did to her so long as he kept his thick baby making cock deep inside of her dripping orifice. It wasn’t long before Hermione’s secretions formed a small amount of sexual juices at the point where Harry’s hips slammed against her own, just as Luna had when her flower was being pushed wide as possible by Harry’s impressive manhood drilled the blonde’s cunny. 

Every cry from Hermione’s mouth was higher in volume as her large D cup breasts rocketed upward to the momentum of Harry’s thrusts. On each off beat they fell back with a resounding slap that was almost as loud as the wet lewd smacking coming from where Harry’s still somehow large balls crashed against her tight asshole. Harry’s sculpted flesh ran parallel to Hermione’s lean trim stomach as his cock began hammering open the window into her womb. Hermione welcomed the realization. She howled like a Hippogriff lunging down through a free sky before she sensed another orgasm rising within her pussy even as it was continually punished in the most delicious and sensual way. 

As he began feeling Hermoine’s sweet pussy locking up around his cock Harry smiled and kissed his best friend of many years right on the lips. He pushed his cock deep inside of her one more time during the kiss before pulled his cock all the way outside of Hermione. The girl with bushy brown hair going damp and slack against her back let out a crumbling and weak moan.

“Uwaaahh… Whaaa… Harry? Why… your cock… your amazing cock… why.. I .. I need it… inside of me…” Hermione mewled weakly before Harry smiled and then began moving her into a new position. The smarted girl in their class made no effort to resist Harry as he moved her exactly where he wanted. Harry grabbed her legs and then moved them so that Hermion’s body was now inverted with her ass up in the air and her shoulders still touching the stone. Harry held her body aloft and then motioned off to Luna before he started to wedge his cock back inside of Hermione’s quivering pink cunt lips.

As the first few inches of Harry’s cock were pressed back inside of her quim Hermione let out another loud pleading scream before she started moaning out rapidly. Eventually she nibbled on her nipples since her large breast size had her pink hard nipples close at hand in this new position. Of course she wasn’t able to merely focus on her nipples for long when suddenly Luna came over and spread her legs wide as she lowered her body over Hermione’s mouth. Lost in a storm of delirious pleasure Hermione’s mouth opened up before she greedily began attacking Luna’s cum soiled pussy lips. There was only about one minute before Hermione started eating and sucking up some of Harry’s cum from inside of Luna while the blonde girl squeezed her smaller breasts together against Harry’s hard chest even as he continued pounding his cock deep inside of Hermione’s womb. 

“I think she would really like you to cum inside of Harry. I think Hermione’s Gixog is being close to overloarding. If you don’t fill up her womb soon she may lose all her memories.” Luna said, her voice slightly tired but nonetheless with the same innocent soft spoken tone she always had, even when having her own womb full of Harry’s cum. Harry smiled towards the petite blonde girl and kissed her lips once more before squeezing both of his nipples. Soon after Hermione’s binding tightness caused Harry to reach his own orgasm. Nudging Luna off of Hermione so that the brown haired girl’s airway would be clear as she started to cum Harry let loose with his cock. 

Hermione’s entire body flex and then shattered. It felt like a supernova had ignited deep in her pussy as Harry started to blast her full of cum. Pulses of energy that were more like blasts of artillery cannons punched deep inside of the walls of her womb as she was filled up by a great hot torrent of cum. In no time at all a few lines of Harry’s white seed leaked out from her quivering abused lips and then fell down over her stomachs and stained her breasts, chin and face. Hermione’s face was already a cum drenched mess by eating out Luna and sucking out Harry’s cum from inside of her blonde friend but now she looked like she had been bukakkied but had instead only gratified her most primal urges with one magnificent man. Her mind was a blank state and only after a bout five minutes when she noticed that Luna was kissing her cheeks and licking up some of the cum from her lips, neck and breasts did Hermione start to come back to reality. The blonde girl chuckled and licked down Hermione’s nipples. 

“I hope you’re ready for round two. Harry Potter doesn’t really just stop at fucking a girl once.” Luna said before Hermione cried out once again as Harry plunged the tip of his cock inside of his best friend all over again.

\--------------

Ginny apparated onto the scene about thirty minutes after Hermione had left the Burrow. She smiled as she found Luna sitting behind Hermione while Harry sat on the stone floor with Hermione bounding on his incredible cock while Luna held her legs open in a V shape. Hermione’s entire body was covered by smatterings of cum, same as Luna. Ginny moved in and then kissed her husband as he rest his hands on Hermione’s thighs as he continued plugging up all over Hermione’s sexual canal full of his cock. 

Ginny hugged her stellar bodied husband and enjoyed the sight before she spoke aloud which was a bit hard since Hermione was constantly moaning out. “I bet she would love it if you knocked her up Harry.” Ginny said as she felt a sudden horny jealousness for her beautiful cum soaked friend before Ginny Potter realized just what Hermione was screaming out.

“Yes…. YES!!! Breed me…. Put a baby inside of me…. I need more of your cum… More and more until I am pregnant Harry… Then you have to fill me up all over again. Please.. please keep breeding me.” Ginny had to admit she was a bit surprised as she heard Hermione’s erratic pleading phrases. Harry turned and kissed his wife, knowing just how excited she was to see just how much of a slut Hermione had turned out to be. Then Ginny quickly removed all of her clothes and went in to kiss Luna before she and the blonde started to kiss and lick at some of the great cum that stained all of Hermione’s busty breasts while Harry continued to drill Hermione without any sense of restraint.


	6. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has fun with Hermione while her husband 'entertains' Angelina and Fleur.
> 
> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting

Fleur and Angelina couldn’t believe what they were seeing when they apparated into the Lovegood Residence. Luna was laid out naked with her stomach seemingly inflated even while she was leaking cum from her ravaged pussy. Hermione also had cum leaking out of the dark pinkish lips but the usually smart and witty woman was currently something of a blathering mess. The bushy brown haired young woman was using her large full breasts to massage Harry’s balls even as he continued thrusting into his wife’s pussy. Ginny herself was cumming yet again on her husband’s cock once again around the time the two new girls made their appearance. When she finally recovered Ginny moved off of her husband’s large impressive manhood. 

“Ohaarrahnmm… Hello Fleur and Angelina. I am so glad you came to accept my offer.”

“Well we were just curious….” Angelina started to say as she folded her arms next to her friend.

“Yes… ve vere only interested in zeeing… oh…” Fleur said as both Angelina and the French goddess started to become captivated by Harry’s enormous cock once Ginny moved off of her lean muscular husband’s body. 

Luna and Hermione looked absolutely dumbstruck from the sheer amount of pleasure and cum they had been treated too. Even Ginny’s legs were a bit wobbly as she stood somewhat between Fleur and her husband. In the end Fleur decided she had to see and experience more of what had started to enthrall her.

The busy and curvy hipped French girl moved first and closed the distance between herself and Harry quite quickly. “It is… truly incredible.” Fleur said with the thick French accent. Ginny could already see the hunger in her eyes and it made her smile that Harry would get to enjoy yet another one of his longtime friends. The red-haired witch settled down into a seating position not far from where Luna was still splayed out. The juices pouring out of the lovely young blonde were making quite the mess in her house. 

“Zis cock is magnificent.” Was the last words Fleur purred out before she opened up her whorish lips wide. Then as her warm breath heated up the tip of Harry’s large cock Fleur moved her head forward and started taking the first few inches of Harry’s cock into her mouth.

Angelina Johnson scoffed at Fleur’s words. Sure the lovely dark skinned woman knew Harry’s cock was large but she had seens others close to this length. Still she was drawn in by his powerful rod and the incredible look of his muscle bound body. So while Fleur focused on sucking along Harry’s length Angelina opened up her mouth and started focusing in on Harry’s big large balls. 

“Holy shit. They’re so full, how is that possible?.” Angelina declared with wonder in her voice before she continued kneading Harry’s ballsack while Fleur’s lips continued making a wet ‘mlurp … mlurp’ noise as she started taking in more and more of Harry’s cock down her throat. When Fleur paused for a moment she quickly cast a spell on herself that made all of her clothing magically dissolve off her body. Soon enough Angelina followed suit. The former quidditch player’s body was lean and hard, muscular almost to the same extent as Harry’s. Meanwhile Fleur looked closer to Hermione’s body type, buxom with large full breasts and majestic silvery blonde hair. 

Nearby Ginny chuckled and looked at Angelina. “And he’s already cum in Luna, Hermione and me. I have an incredible husband. Just wait till he fills you up Angelina.” Ginny said before she turned and leaned her body over Luna’s. She kissed Luna’s breasts and occasionally licked up some of the cum that covered the soft breasted girl’s body. Hermione smiled and soon joined with Ginny, kissing the blonde’s lips, nipples and stomach while her hand rubbed over Luna’s creampied pussy.

“Luna you need to tighten up your labia. You don’t want all of Harry’s precious cum to drip out do you?” Hermione asked before she nibbled more on Luna’s cum covered nipples and then up to the soft unprotected flesh of Luna’s neck. The blonde blinked at her for a moment and then lazily let her eyelids fall a bit as she worked her body to try to close up her tunnel to not let any more of Harry’s cum slide out of her. 

Ginny decided that Hermione was very correct. “Reatus Ladodilius.” She declared as she found her wand and then pointed it towards Hermione and then herself. Instantly two large dildos (though not as large as Harry’s cock) formed inside of Hermione and Ginny’s pussy.

“Mrwaaahh… ahwaahh… Ginny… next time, please warn me. I am still quite sensitive from Harry’s cock.” Hermione said as she moved a hand down to rub her clit so that the dildo didn’t make her feel quite so full. 

Soon Harry was done just enjoying having his cock and balls pleased and rubbed by Angelina and Fleur. Ginny’s magnificent husband forced Fleur to bend over get on all fours like the bitch in heat she was fast becoming. When he first drove his cock so deep inside of Fleur, it sounded like he made her cum in one blow. Harry’s hands slapped down and gripped the meat of Fleur’s ass before he started away at her tight wet cunt. Soon the French slut was moaning so loudly that Harry was glad no one lived close to the Lovegood residence. Luna sat up and then settled in near to Ginny and Hermione. All three of the young naked witches began watching watched as Ginny’s sister in law’s entire body was rocked by Harry’s thunderous thrusts. Hermione cooed playfully watching her longtime friend made the lewd French girl feel every single inch of his cock with each thrust inside of her quivering slit. Ginny noticed with a wicked smile that Hermione had reached down and started pulling on the dildo inside of her pussy. Soon Hermione was moving the dildo in and out of her cum filled pussy even as she watched Harry have his way with Fleur. Soon the girls watched as Fleur’s arms were no longer able to keep her body up. Her top half fell forward and then her bottom half fell forward as well. The pleasure was just too much for the French girl as Harry’s cock slipped free of her wet cunny. Fleur moaned out softly while Harry looked down at her. 

“I need something sturdy to fuck her against or I’m just going to end up fucking her into the floor.” Harry declared as he crouched down and spanked Fleur’s curvaceous ass. 

“The walls Harry.” Ginny chimed in whimsically. “Use my walls. I hope my house is strong enough for you.” Luna said with a soft smile before she kissed down Ginny’s neck and breasts. “Ginny I love feeling your body. Your skin is a bit tighter than mine. I’m all plushy hehe.” Luna giggled as her soft and curvy body rested against Ginny’s. Ginny smiled and kindly kissed her friend’s lips before she moaned out as she realized Luna was now using her left hand to stroke the inside of Ginny’s leg even as Hinny and Hermione were watching Harry continue to fuck Fleur.

Harry nodded towards Ginny and then as Angelina gave him space he turned Fleur around and then guided her over to a nearby wall with his cock still wedged inside of her pussy.

“Ohwaawa… ‘Arry.. Pleaze… turn me around.. I vant to zee you az you fuck me… Pleaze ‘Arry.” Fleur begged out, her words barely discernable through the discordant pattern of speaking and breathing. Each time the French girl tried to breath in some bit of air her breasts quivered as she tried to resist the growing Harry was giving her. As Harry turned Fleur around her breasts and front of her body was on display to all the other girls. Ginny watched her big breasts, noticing that they were even bigger than Hermione’s that were resting close by to Ginny. Each time Harry’s cock drove into her body the beautiful French girl’s breasts bounced like a water buoy being tossed around in the ocean. 

Fleur’s body was curvier as well which meant that all four of the girls not being fucked by Harry got to see her body shudder in such a magical way as Harry drove his cock right back into Fleur’s body and pushed her form right up against the wall behind her naked ass. When Harry’s form was perfect and Hermione’s eyes focused in on the way his tight ass looked each time his hips swung in a precise fashion to give Fleur maximum penetration. 

Meanwhile Luna removed the dildo from inside of Ginny’s pussy and started pushing a few fingers into Ginny’s cum soaked pussy. Ginny didn’t mind losing a bit of her husband’s cum from inside her sensitive opening. There was much more where that came from. 

Meanwhile Angelina continued to watch Harry’s sexual form and motions as he planted his cock deep inside of Fleur’s tight love tunnel.

“That’s it my Seeker. Fuck her like the French slut she is!” Angelina said with a sharp smile as she moved near the left side of Harry and Fleur. She was watching Fleur’s pussy be hammered as she started playing with her own body. As she let out a small moan Angelina found her head being pulled in by Harry to kiss his lips.

Fleur let out a new wave of strained gasps while Harry kissed Angelina and continued lancing all of Fleur’s warm sex tunnel. The naked busty French blonde looked over at Angelina while the black girl was having her mouth invaded by Harry’s tongue. The overabundance of visual stimulus continued creating a burning tornado of pleasure deep inside of Fleur’s body while Harry’s tip continued nudging against her cervix. “Hey. Mwaaah… I am not a French zlut like mrahmmm. Oui… yes.. yes.. Oui ‘arry… deeper… please deeper..”

“Yes you are, look at you.” Ginny chimed in before she moaned out as well. Luna’s fingers were beginning to run up and down Ginny’s still cream filled slit. Hermione ‘s entire body shook and she leaned forward nearby Ginny and Luna while the brainiac continued stroking her clit and playing the magically created dildo in and out of her pussy. As Ginny and the other two continued to have their own fun it was a bit hard to focus on what her amazing husband was doing with Fleur and Angelina. 

“Mrwaaahh.. yes Luna… and Fleur… I bet you would faint if he pulled his cock out of your pussy. Come on Harry… Mrrhammm.. make her cum and scream. This is louder than I’ve ever heard her get at the Burrow.”

When Harry was done kissing Angelina, the dark skinned Quidditch player smiled and continued pinching the meat of her soft full breast. Her fingers massaged and pulled gently on her lean hard flesh while her eyes remained focused on Fleur as Harry started pumping her body up against the wall with even more ferocious thrusts. 

“Mwaaaaihiiieiee… ‘Aarrryyy!!! I… am cumming!” Fleur moaned out before she started gasping. Her huge breasts continued bouncing as she came hard on Harry’s cock. In a matter of moments her body slumped forward onto Harry’s. Ginny and Hermione giggled before the two young women moaned, Ginny from having Luna pushing her fingers inside of her cream filled cunt and Hermione from her own play with the large thick dildo she was using to fuck herself with. Harry eventually lowered Fleur onto the ground. Angelina hardly skipped a beat and moved her naked body over to Harry’s. 

“I’m curious to see what you can do Harry. You always had a nice body but I don’t think you’ve got the strength to keep up with me.” Angelina declared sharply. Ginny smiled and giggled at her friend’s overconfidence. Angelina had no idea what she was about to experience. Ginny moved in a bit closer to watch while Hermione and Ginny stopped playing with each other and went over to attend Fleur as the blonde girl’s breathing slowly started to return to normal. Angelina, perhaps because Harry’s body was a bit raw from fucking his fourth girl in a row, managed to push Harry down onto his back on the floor. After that the dark skinned girl with dark hair done up in a ponytail leaned her body over his lower form like a dark predator. She licked and sucked on Harry’s balls for a moment.

Heat soared through Ginny’s body at the incredibly sexual act. She always loved sucking on Harry’s cock but generally she only wanted to feel his cum inside of her pussy. Generally once he was inside of her pussy she never stopped to try to enjoy his taste in her mouth. Angelina gave Harry’s cock two sucks that let her take nearly all of his length inside of her mouth. Then she quickly changed position into a cowgirl sitting position and took all of Harry’s cock right into her wet gushing pussy. 

“Ohahumm… So big and long…” Angelina moaned out as she rode him fast and hard. Her hands tensed against Harry’s hard muscles as she continued ramming her hips down against Harry’s body. Ginny bit her lip feeling her own body start to crave the feel of Harry’s cock being wedged deep inside of her again.

“I’m not going to cave in.”

“Whatever you say Angelina.” Harry said with a simple smile. Ginny’s husband looked like he was enjoying the challenge but it didn’t appear like he was having any difficulty dealing with the pleasant strain of Angelina’s pussy quivering and pulsing around his cock. Angelina’s body was so sculpted Ginny believed the dark skinned girl could be one of those mythical Amazonian women. 

“Oui… he iz zo ‘ery strong…” Fleur noticed when Harry put his hands on Angelin’a ass and starting pushing her body down.

“He’s not bad. But I know how to make a man cum.Nrghnnn..” Angelina quickly stifled the moan that had been trying to come out of her lips. After she pushed her hips down against Harry’s warm muscular flesh once more she pulled her body about halfway up along his cock and then with Fleur’s body to help with balance she turned her body around so that she was now facing the girl’s while her back was to Harry.

Ginny heard a strain from Harry that surprised her. But she knew her husband would be able to match Angelina’s power. Angelina started to roll and dive her hips once again from the new position. With her upper body leaning forward her arms were braced on the floor as she put even more weight on each thrust of her lower body along the cock still wedged deep inside of her dark pink cunny. Then Harry’s hands reached out and started gripping the tight flesh of the Quidditch players ass. She had no excess meat to her flesh but Harry eventually found a proper girp and started to help Angelina out by making her ass fall down even harder against his body. 

“Hey… I’m in… contr…ooawaahh..” Angelina moaned out as her body was forced down even harder onto Harry’ enormous cock. Even if she didn’t realize it then she was now losing the battle as Harry gained even more control of their sexual movements. Even as Angelina’s legs flexed to pull her body back up along Harry’s prodigious cock she couldn’t hold her body up if Harry didn’t want to allow her.

“No… I… you won’t make me… won’t make me cum… Nowawahh… Oraahhwhaaah!!!” Angelina suddenly cried out as Harry continued to slam her as down against his hard flesh. Ginny and the rest watched with hungry pleasure as Angelina’s juices spilled out all over Harry’s cock. Harry groaned out feeling Angelina’s hot juices cover all of his cock. Fleur chuckled and htne nudged Angelina’s upper body back so that Angelina was now lying on her back atop Harry’s hard muscle bound chest. There Harry’s hands moved from Angelina’s ass and started squezaing and playing with her smaller breasts. The effect was incredible as most times Angelina didn’t have her breasts played with a lot as she just thought of sex as another excersize. As she continued cumming Harry pulled on the dark brown of her nipples before he too started groaning out from the quivering tightness of Angelina’s pussy.

“Fuwaaaahhh…”

“Angelina… I’m going to cum…”

“Yes… fuck… cum Harry… Use my pussy as your goal ring… score… score deep inside of me!!!” Angelina cried out as her entire body continued shuddering as Harry let out one longer groan and started spraying his cum deep inside of Angelina’s body. The muscular woman’s form had been shaking violently when she was cumming. But when she started feeling her womb filled up with Harry’s frothy white cum her mind went totally blank. Fleur actually had to put her hands on Angelina’s legs to keep the girl from kicking and flaying around as Harry’s big cock thrust deep inside of her one last time and blasted one more offering of his rich hot semen directly inside of the dark skinned woman’s womb.

When Harry recovered and eased Angelina’s body off of his huge cock Luna and Hermione quickly started to lick and suck on his cock to get him hard again. Ginny watched as Fleur took care of her friend by licking her skilled tongue up and down Angelina’s creampied pussy lips. It was an incredibly erotic experience watching all of the girls becomine more and more crazy for her husband’s cock. 

Of course when Hermione tried to mount Harry again when she and Ginny’s tongues and lips made him hard Ginny had to remind her who was in charge. As Hermione lied down on a nearby couch and put her fingers to her pussy to show Harry her pink cum stained tunnel Ginny moved Harry to the side and then climbed up on top of Hermione’s body. It felt really nice having her lean body on Harry’s larger soft breasts but the look of confusion and then jealousy on Hermione’s face was also quite pleasant. She rubbed Hermione’s cheek and then kissed the bushy brown haired girl’s lips while she wiggled her hips and enticed her husband even though she didn’t really need to.

Right as Ginny’s lips fell away from Hermione’s sweet tasting mouth Ginny moaned out as she felt Harry’s thick long cock pushing inside of her body. This cock was so big that it pushed out some of his early cum from inside of Ginny out onto Hermione’s pussy resting below Ginny. Ginny smiled and lifted her body up off of Hermione and squeezed her breasts together.  
“After he cums in my pussy again maybe he’ll cum inside of you again.” Ginny managed to say as Harry started ramming her tight sensitive pussy. At first Ginny was just moaning from Harry’s thick cock driving deep into her core again but Hermione didn’t just take things lying down. She leaned up her own body and pinched and played with one of Ginny’s puffy pink nipples while she bit and nibbled on her other nipple.

“Fuwaaaaaahhkk… Yes… right there… Play with me you horny little slut. Show me just how bad you want him to fuck you next.” Ginny cried out as Fleur and Angelina were attended to by an incredibly horny Luna. Luna formed a magical strapon around her legs and had started playing it just inside of Fleur’s asshole while she used another spell to pump a big dildo in and out of Angelina’s mouth. 

In the end all five of the girls were moaning out at the top of their lungs when Harry started to cum. This was his second shot into his wife’s pussy and when the Fleur, Luna and Angelina heard the incredible growls and groans coming from the stallion in human form they paused their own actions long enough to inch close as they watched Harry’s cock descend deep inside of Ginny.

Partly from the sensitive state of her pussy and partly from Hermione’s incredibly aggressive sexual activities with Ginny’s lips, neck, shoulders and breasts, Ginny was roaring like a lion being mated when Harry started to cum inside of her womb. Just like many times before her entire body seemed to pause for a split second before waves of sexual energy exploded out from deep in the woman’s core currently being slammed against by her husband’s thick cock.

Ginny’s back arched and she cried out loud enough that some crows on the top of the Lovegood home scampered away into the sky. Hermione pinched and twisted Ginny’s nipples as she continued rubbing and smooshing her own horny slit against Ginny’s cunt. Even if Hermione didn’t actually have Harry’s cock drilling her she had received a boatload of stimulation each time he hammered Ginny’s traitorous cunt lips. The ripple of pressure had pushed out from inside of Ginny’s body and rubbed up against Hermione’s own sensitive slit and clitoris even while she continued playing with Ginny.

When Harry finally stopped cumming in his wife he moved off of the couch and then pushed Fleur down onto her knees. Ginny gave Hermione one last lazy kiss and then climbed off so that she could also suck on her Husband’s big thick shaft. She was excited to taste his cum, her juices and the residue of all the other girl’s her husband had fucked this day. 

Hermione watched Ginny slide off her body and then go to attend Harry. In a bit of jealous anger Hermione grabbed Luna’s sweet face and then pulled the soft curious blonde down between her legs. “Clean me up Luna. I want to make sure that when Harry is ready to go again that my pussy is all ready to go. “ Hermione declared as her brown eyes focused in on watching the slutty redhead and the blonde horny French girl suck and nuzzle on the cock and balls that Hermione was quickly beginning to crave.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting  
> 


End file.
